pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/R Thunderbow
Thunderbow is an elementalist/ranger intended for use by Kurzicks in Fort Aspenwood. It makes use of the skill Thunderclap to trap groups of enemies in a pattern of repeated knockdowns. This serves to: * Stall - You keep 1-10 enemies out of the battle for 20 or more seconds, and cost them additional time as they recoup to recast lost enchantments and heal. * Kill - This build can kill by virtue of degeneration. This is useful when holding off groups of Luxon Warriors * Shutdown - Troublesome enemies like minion masters and monks can be kept out of the battle for the full duration of the hex, preventing them from swinging the battle for their team. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/range airmag=12+1+3 energy=8+1 marksm=9 wilder=5thunderclaporbstrikegaleunguentpoisonlightningstride/build Equipment * Radiant Armor. * A Shocking Shortbow. For the suffix, of Fortitude works nicely. If you're stylish, consider Boulderbeard's Shortbow. * A 20/20 Air Magic staff for when Thunderclap is not available. Usage The lockdown is achieved with Thunderclap and a steady, uninterrupted stream of attacks from the Shortbow. The gap between the time it takes your enemy to stand up and the time it takes the next shot to hit is a fraction of a second, meaning the enemy will not have a chance to use a skill longer than 1/4 cast time or move before being knocked down again. To add sustained damage, have Brambles deal 5 damage + bleeding on each hit, and use Apply Poison to add an additional 4 pips of degeneration. As battle begins, move with the rest of your team to claim a mine. If there is no major enemy group approaching, clear the Luxon Longbows with Lightning Orb and Lightning Strike. If you do see a large mob approaching, set up Brambles and lock down the threats - this should enable your allies to break away and get amber safely to the Gatekeepers. Do not be afraid to die. When you are resurrected, you will have full energy. Dying is energy management. If you resurrect and your base is under attack, set yourself on the cliff overlooking the purple or orange gates, and target any convenient foes with the lockdown. Since these areas are often filled with enemies, you can often lock down 4 or more Luxon Warriors, Rangers with Pets, Minion Masters with their minions or foolhardy W/Mos and 'sins. If your base is well under control, you can attempt to solo the Command Points. Take out the priests first, then the commanders. It is hard but not impossible to solo the Green Amber Mine. If enemies get past your gates, then you can take three actions. * The First is to rely on your team to hold down the fort and simply try to run amber or take command posts. * The Second is to resurrect, and activate Apply Poison before you step into the portal - simply target the most threatening enemy (or possibly a group of enemies, such as a mob of Luxon Warriors) and attempt to take them out of commission. Often, preventing a monk from healing may give your teammates the chance they need to retake your base. You may die quickly, but just repeat your efforts. * The Third option is what you will probably wind up doing when the enemy breaks through the green gate. Set up brambles and attempt to lock down any foes that mob Master Architect Gunther. Sometimes just buying time will help your team pull things out of the hole. Counters * You cannot knock down a Siege Turtle. To dispose of turtles, poison them, then use alternating casts of Lightning Orb and Lightning Strike. You are not strong against turtles - do not focus on them if there are other targets. * Evasion Stances. Target the guy closest to them. * Hex Removal. Thunderclap them or the guy next to them. Variants * Attributes are flexible. Remember that Wilderness Survival is not too important, as the conditions are reapplied on each hit. * You can remove Natural Stride for Storm Chaser or Storm Djinn's Haste, but the low cost and evasion chance is preferable. * Some might want to bring Glyph of Elemental Power - it costs five energy and requires you to prepare it before you cast Thunderclap, but saves you 1 energy per hit, for a possible gain of about 10 energy. * If you decide to take this build to RA, swap out Natural Stride for Resurrection Signet. * Volley for multiple knockdowns. Notes * It is sometimes better to keep a target knocked down than to kill them. A killed foe will be back in 30 seconds, ready and able with his group at his back. A knocked down foe will be frustrated, bewildered and will be largely defenseless once the hex (or your energy) expires. * Higher energy is ideal, as it means more shots while Thunderclap is up. Attunement runes and "I Have the Power!" inscription on your bow help a good deal. * Beware of the natural weaknesses of Thunderclap. If you have teammates that do air damage, then they will drain your energy if they target enemies with your Thunderclap on them. As such, try to target enemies away from Ritualist, Paragon or Air Elementalist allies. * It sounds cruel, but it is sometimes worth going out of your way to target players who are immature or talkative. They are the most likely to Ragequit when they are knocked down 10 or so times in a row. * This build is of poor quality for the Luxon side. It will be too slow in disposing of NPCs at the gates, and stalling or wasting the enemy's time does not really help your team win. * Kite well. Many melee players will follow you without thinking if you annoy them with a few KDs. This is the perfect time to kite them over to their monk or a group of other foes, thus affecting multiple foes. * On a similar note, tell your team to kite foes to the hexed target - if your monk is pursued by angry dervishes or warriors he simply has to kite them to your hexed target to get away from them. E/R Thunderbow